NASCAR Cartoon Cup Series: Thunder 100
by Unit-117
Summary: The Cartoon Cup Series moves onto Suzuka in Japan for an exciting, adrenaline filled running of a little known race, the Thunder 100 Exhibition.


Written in cooperation with SuperBlackDeth666; Author of the "NASCAR Cartoon Cup Series" fan fiction series.

TEAM(S); CAR; DRIVER; MAKE;SPONSOR; CREW CHIEF

Richard Childress Racing; 27; Ed; Chevrolet; Menards; Jonny 2X4

Racer Motors/Hendrick Motorsports; 5; Speed Racer; Toyota; Racer Motors; Pops Racer

Tokyo-3 Racing/BK Racing; 02; Asuka Langley Soryu; Toyota; Yebisu Beer; Misato Katsuragi

Earnhardt Ganassi Racing; 1; Nigel Uno; Chevrolet ;Bass Pro Shops; Rachel T. McKenzie

FAS Lane Racing; 32; The Warden; Ford; Federated Auto Parts; Jailbot

Front Row Motorsports; 34; Katara; Ford; Maximum Human Performance; Zuko

Tokyo-3 Racing/BK Racing; 00; Rei Ayanami; Toyota; UCC Coffee; Gendo Ikari

Furniture Row Racing; 78; Spongebob SquarePants; Chevrolet; Furniture Row ;Patrick Star

Front Row Motorsports; 26; Aang; Ford; 1-800LoanMart; Mai

Germain Racing; 13; Blooregard Q. Kazoo; Ford; GEICO; Mac

Hendrick Motorsports; 24; Beavis; Chevrolet ;Drive To End Hunger; Daria Morgendorffer

Joe Gibbs Racing; 11; Twilight Sparkle; Toyota; FedEx; Rarity

Earnhardt Ganassi Racing; 42; Alejandro; Chevrolet; Target; Heather

Roush Fenway Racing; 17; Timmy Turner; Ford; Best Buy;

Joe Gibbs Racing; 20; Rainbow Dash; Toyota; The Home Depot; Fluttershy

Tommy Baldwin Racing; 36; Stan Smith; Chevrolet; Ollie's Bargain Outlet; Roger Smith

Joe Gibbs Racing; 04; Brock; Toyota; Pokemart; Officer Jenny

Hendrick Motorsports; 88; Foxxy Love; Chevrolet; Diet Mountain Dew; Princess Clara

Stewart-Haas Racing; 39; Kenny McCormick; Chevrolet; U.S. Army; Stan Marsh

JTG Daugherty Racing; 47 William Murderface; Toyota; Bush's Baked Beans; Charles Foster Offdensen

Front Row Motorsports; 38; Sokka; Ford; Modspace; Azula

Penske Racing; 2; Hoagie P. Gilligan; Dodge; Miller Lite; Wallabee Beetles

Max Q Motorsports; 37; Chowder; Ford; Mung Daal

Michael Waltrip Racing; 56; Meatwad; Toyota; NAPA; Err

NEMCO Motorsports; 87; Gumball Waterson; Toyota; AM FM Energy; Darwin Waterson

Penske Racing; 22; Bender; Dodge; Shell; Hubert J. Farnsworth

Michael Waltrip Racing; 15; Frylock; Toyota; 5 Hour Energy; Carl Brutananadilewski

Phoenix Racing; 51; Kim Possible; Chevrolet; Phoenix Construction Services; Ron Stoppable

R3 Motorsports; 23; Flapjack; Toyota; North Texas Pipe; Captain K'Nuckles

Richard Childress Racing; 29; Edd; Chevrolet; Jimmy John's Gourmet Sandwiches; Nazz

Robinson-Blakeney Racing; 49 Ben Tennyson; Toyota; America Israel Racing; Gwen Tennyson

Hendrick Motorsports; 48; Butt-Head; Chevrolet; Lowe's; David Von Driessen

Richard Childress Racing; 31; Eddy; Chevrolet; Caterpillar; Rolf

Phil Parsons Racing; 98; Hank Hill; Ford; Curb Records; Peggy Hill

Richard Petty Motorsports; 43; Phineas Flynn; Ford; Medallion Financial; Isabella Garcia-Shapiro

Roush Fenway Racing; 16; Danny Phantom; Ford; 3M; Sam Manson

Michael Waltrip Racing; 55; Master Shake; Toyota; Aaron's; Ignignokt

Roush Fenway Racing; 99; Dudley Puppy; Ford; Subway; Kitty Kaswell

Robby Gordon Motorsports; 7; Grim; Dodge; Speed Energy; Mandy

Stewart-Haas Racing; 14; Eric Cartman; Chevrolet; Office Depot; Kyle Broflovski

Tommy Baldwin Racing; 10; Francine Smith; Chevrolet; Steve Smith

Wood Brothers Racing; 21; Early Cuyler; Ford; Motorcraft; Rusty Cuyler

Ed, driver of the #27 car and pole sitter, stood on the infield, helmet clasped between his hands, there he stood listening to Minmay as she sang upon an outlandishly decorated stage, her tranquil, soft voice giving words to the national anthems of Japan and the United States of America, over head two USAF F-15 Strike Eagles and an equal pair of JASDF F-2 Viper Zeroes flew in a diamond formation, spreading angelic wing like contrails through the morning sky. Minmay came to the very ending of the American National Anthem, bringing tears to Ed's eyes, which were quick to fade, his face took on a thoughtless smile, he ran through the mass crowd of drivers, up a set of steps onto the stage, he tackled the Japanese pop singer like a dog welcoming its owner's return home after a hard day at the office.

Ed: I like you!

Minmay lay on the stage, motionless, startled by the rouge boy with a stupidly cheerful grin that spread from cheek to cheek.

Ed: You sing so well, and your eyes, they are so big and weird in color, just like the Calendonians from Attack of the Space Mutants IV! That is my favorite movie, yes indeed.

Minmay said not a word, her confusion turned to a heated anger, and she delivered a sharp and tactical kick to Ed's jawbone, sending his body flying in a rag doll-like fashion into the crowd, tufts of grass cushioning his fall, Ed stared towards the nearly cloudless dawn sky, corrupted only by long trails of jet exhaust, as his best friends, Eddy and Edd "Double D" entered his field of vision, bringing much joy to the fallen boy.

Ed: Hiya guys.

Eddy: Get off the ground and stop moping around like a beached whale.

Ed: Okey dokey Eddy!

Ed pressed his hands upon the trimmed grass and pushed himself up, he turned to face Eddy, he was truly energetic.

Ed: These Canadians sure are weird Eddy, did you see that girl's eyes, they are like those of the Calendo-

Eddy: They're not Canadian, they're Chinese, you idiot.

Edd: Correction Eddy, they are of Japanese nationality, as we are in the island nation of Japan, were as China is farther to the East.

Eddy: I don't need a fricken geography lesson, geez Double D!

The Eds continued their antic filled conversation for a few minutes, until Ed's attention was drawn to the 2014 model F-250, dressed in emergency yellow livery that pulled up in the field, in which out climbed a NASCAR track safety official who rushed over to the boy in much urgency.

Official: Ed, you are being warned for your disruptive display during the pre-race anthems, and for attempting potential harm to Minmay, due to the fact this is the Cartoon Cup in which such unpredictability ensues, you are being exempt from an immediate consequence, but should you do any such thing to disrupt events or potentially harm another individual, be it a spectator, guest persons, or track personnel, you will be barred from participation in the Thunder 100 Exhibition. Understand?

Ed stared at the man with a confused, wall eyed look, but promptly came out and said;

Ed: Yes, ma-, I mean, yes sir, Mr. sir.

Ed's single eyebrow came down to eye level, his eyes were sharp and concentrated, thus Ed placed his palm at his forehead in a proper military salute, to which the young track official returned an awkward glance at the strange boy, he turned away heading for his pickup, his foot pace quickening to increase the distance between him and Ed.

Edd: What was that about, Ed?

Ed: That I do not know, Double D.

The trio of Eds turned, strolling through the field of grass, towards a long reaching row of a sum of 43 cars, a chromatic mass of pure horsepower, bred from an old lineage of automotive steeds.

The Thunder 100 was soon to begin, a wild cast of drivers from two sides of the wide world of animation headed towards their cars, in preparation for the 100 laps ahead of them on the serpentine S curves of the East course of Suzuka Circuit, a 1.4 mile section of the 3.7 mile road course, today marked the 3rd running of the Thunder 100 Exhibition in NASCAR history, and the first ever in the fresh and new Cartoon Cup Series.

Mike Joy: Hello racing fans, we are coming to you live in Suzuka City, Japan at the Suzuka International Racing Circuit, for the start of an exciting rarity in NASCAR history, the Thunder 100 Exhibition. Today the field is going to populated by thirty eight Cartoon Cup drivers and by five special guest drivers in place of several drivers who are to be running in tonight's second run. Hi, I'm Mike Joy, alongside Larry McReynolds and Darrell Waltrip.

D.W: Mike, before the introductions of the guest drivers, I want to give fans at home a good idea of the layout of the East course of Suzuka, drivers will start from the straight-away, they will head into the first and second turn, exiting into the tight and wild S curves, they will enter the final two turns in an area dubbed the Casino Triangle where the course sections intersect. Then the drives will head on through the straight, thus completing a lap.

McReynolds: And to add to that, these cars will be making some right turns for a change.

Joy: That they will, and with those S curves, we'll be seeing some truly wild racing out there today, God knows what, I mean, this season we've seen a car go airborne into Lake Lloyd, cars riding on top of each other, elemental bending, and reverse driving, this race is going to be a real treat.

D.W: And a sweet one at that, Mike.

Joy: That indeed. Now onto our guests, driving in the #5 Racer Motors and Hendricks Motors car in place of Abigail, is Speed Racer, champion in the World Grand Prix and famous for his wins in countless circuits, he's highly skilled and very clever, he was born into racing, he'll be a tough one to beat out here at Suzuka.

D.W. BK Racing in cooperation with Tokyo-3 Racing will be running a #00 and #02 car, driven by a pair of girls by the names of Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langely Soryu, Asuka's been very sure that she will be taking win today, she's pumped full of energy and determination, with a red hot temper ready to fire, Rei on the other hand did not seem very eager to comment at all, shy perhaps.

McReynolds: Joe Gibbs is running an #04 car, driven by Brock, a Pokemon breeder and gym leader, he's out here today to win some prize money to help support his family, which I hear is quite large. And he seems ever so eager to impress some ladies out here today.

D.W. Well let's hope he keeps himself concentrated on the track and not on potential lovers, especially with those S curves and the sharp corner in the Casino Triangle, loss of focus has ended races for many drivers in the past.

Joy: You got that right Darrell. I hope to see some great racing out there today from these interesting drivers, as I'm sure we all do. And it's now time for the beginning of the Thunder 100!

Track Announcer: Race fans, it's time for those most famous words in motorsports!

Minmay: Ladies and gentletoons, start your engines!

43 metal and fiberglass lions roared a vicious and uniform symphony into the morning air, rolling out behind the pace car onto the cool charcoal toned asphalt.

McReynolds: The field is emptying out onto the track, let's have a look at the top ten starting grid. Ed in the #27 Chevrolet is today's pole-sitter after a spectacular qualifying run; running just behind in the #5 car is Speed Racer. Asuka in 3rd place, and Nigel Uno in 4th. The Warden, a driver who has been plagued with poor finishings and qualifications all year will be starting in 5th, and in 6th is Katara in the #34 car. In 7th is the quiet and mysterious Rei driving the #00 car. Spongebob sits in 8th. 9th place is occupied by Aang and 10th by Bloo. And as we go through the rest of the grid scrolling across the screen, let's see who we can get on the radio;

D.W: Hey, Asuka, it's D.W., you got a copy?

Asuka: 10-4

D.W.: So Asuka, you qualified extremely well, it seems that the issues with the rear wheels rubbing on the fenders have been solved since that blowout on the practice runs.

Asuka: Sure, all it took was a sharp kick to the face of that dolt of a mechanic Shinji!

Shinji: Asuka!

Misato: Shinji, radio silence please.

D.W.: It seems there is quite a bit of inter-team tension, have you thought that this may bring about difficulties later in the race.

Asuka: Hmmpf! There wouldn't be any tension if it wasn't for them.

D.W. : Well then...Asuka one last thing, can you tell us anything about your teammate, Rei?

Asuka: She doesn't speak much, doesn't even seem to have emotions at all, just the Commander's doll is all she is.

D.W.: Team relations are far from optimal, well, uh, thank you Asuka for the conversation.

Asuka: 10-4

Asuka ended the transmission heated in anger and sheer annoyance; she sat back in the stock car's racing seat. Alien, unfamiliar to that of an Eva's entry plug, and the fire resistant suit was so uncomfortable, baggy, and thick compared to the slim, form fitting plug suits she was accustomed to. She blew out a sigh, her eyes went to focus on the single two cars in front of the #02, though there was little she could do to push her heated thoughts to the back of her mind, they sat, stagnant in place, this boiling pot of anger, if any more intense, would have burned right through her helmet, spilling out through the air waves in an endless tirade.

It was then that the pace car pulled off of Suzuka, the green flag waved in the early breeze, 43 cars began to accelerate to a faster pace, passing thousands of joyous spectators at increasing speed, numbering already at 100 miles hour. Speed Racer passed Ed who was quickly shuffled to parallel of Asuka as they entered the first and second turn, exiting and leveling as the pack came into the beginning of the smooth serpent S curves, 17 cars turned, not an issue arose, however Sokka riding in the 18th position, driving the #38, lost control on the second turn, colliding into the right side of the #36 driven by Stan Smith, sending the duo of cars sliding up into the wall.

Joy: Trouble in turn 6!

McReynolds: We are only on the first lap and the caution flag is already out, Sokka in the #38 slams into Stan in the #36 Chevrolet, straight into the safety barrier, emergency vehicles are racing out onto the track.

Joy: Great news is that both drivers have gotten out of their vehicles under their own power, if only I could say the same for the cars.

D.W.: Emergency teams are taking the drivers to the infield medical center for a medical evaluation. We'll get that wreckage cleared up and the race back under way.

Joy: That was quite a wreck, not a good start to their or their teams' days.

McReynolds: Definitely, a tough break for all of them. Well we'll be back after a commercial break, here for the restart at the NASCAR Thunder 100 on Fox!

Current Top 10 Standings

Speed Racer

Asuka Langley Soryu

Nigel Uno

Ed

Rei Ayanami

Spongebob Squarepants

Katara

Blooregard Q. Kazoo

Twilight Sparkle

Beavis

Lap 5 came with the restart of the race, a flag awash in green waved, a Pacific sea breeze catching in its folds. 30 Laps were completed with no little more than frequent and brief sessions of paint trades, cars colliding and backing off as they rounded the 5th Turn in the S Curves, it is here on the 36th Lap that the second caution came upon the field. Current leader, Ed in the #27 car was spun out by Asuka who tapped the left side of the sponsor decaled bumper, tufts of grass and soil soared in the air, eclipsing the field in an earthy smoke screen, the #27 ricocheted off a barrier coming to a stop in the center of the track, it was then that Brock in the #04 Joe Gibbs Racing car rammed into the right side of the #27, the force of the 3450 pound vehicle, traveling at 110 miles per hour, transferring violently into the #27, the body compacting inwards, leaving both cars disabled, mutilated mechanical corpses, obscured from view in a smoky veil.

Joy: Caution is out!

D.W. : The # 27 has spun out, and has kicked up a lot of off course debris, God knows what happened down there.

McReynolds: Emergency vehicles are heading out onto the track.

Joy: It seems the debris clouds are starting to dissipate, oh my God, the #27 and #04 are just mangled, it seems the #04's front side is caught in the side of the #27, hopefully Ed and Brock are okay.*

D.W. Brock has managed to get out of his car under his own power, he appears okay. It appears that he is rushing to the side of the #27.

Ed sat in his car, panicked and shocked from the crash, his condition was fine, the safety features of the car worked at their highest standard, but he was trapped, the #04 on the right and on the driver side the roof and door panels had partially caved inward after colliding with the wall. He heard a voice calling, it came to him greatly muffled by the fiberglass labyrinth that blocked his exit way. As the source person of the words came closer, he heard it more clearly.

Brock: Hey, are you okay!

Ed: I think so, but I can't get out!

Brock: Don't worry; I'll get you out of there!

Brock began to pull back on fiberglass; it moved outwards, a section sheared off, just barely missing the side of Brock's arm, the fiberglass blade sailing out onto the asphalt. His hands grasped the bashed in panels, Brock put force upon the panel, peeling it back, he saw Ed's face, the sight was reassuring to him, the driver before him appeared to be just fine, Brock reached his arms through the metal roll cage, he pulled Ed out, freeing the boy from the fallen creature that was the #27.

Ed: Thank you, sir.

Brock: You're welcome. I'm glad you aren't injured; I wish I could say the same for our cars.

Both drivers laughed happily, the two drivers were refreshed that the short ordeal had come to an end, it was then that a fleet of emergency response vehicles pulled up to the scene.

D.W. : Man, that is something we just don't see often, drivers taking the hold on the situation and going out to help a fellow competitor, that is great sportsmanship right there.

McReynolds: I agree Darrell that was a wonderful display out there.

Joy: Indeed, now both Brock and Ed are being transported to the medical center for some mandatory evaluations, it seems though they are both doing fine.

D.W. : It just goes to show you how much is put into these cars to ensure the safety and well being of NASCAR competitors.

Joy: Track cleanup has begun, the #04 is being hauled out to the garage, officials are lifting the #27, and the track is being swept off, we'll be back shortly here on NASCAR for the second restart here at the Thunder 100 in Suzuka!

Current Top 10 Standings

Asuka Langley Soryu

Speed Racer

Beavis

Twilight Sparkle

Spongebob Squarepants

Foxxy Love

Nigel Uno

Kenny McCormick

Rei Ayanami

The Warden

D.W.: : Lap 42, the pace care is vacating the track, the field comes upon the starting line, and the green flag is waving, let's go racing!

Asuka who sat in the lead position had a slow start and falls back to 5th place, Twilight Sparkle gets a little loose, Foxxy Love passes around Spongebob and Twilight and storms into 4th. Rei battles with Kenny for 8th and Warden falls into 15th.

McReynolds: I'm glad to see some of the weaker contenders performing well today, especially Foxxy, she's got a better handle of the car now that we are close to mid-season. And look at Kenny, the kid is doing mighty well, finally pulling out his unfortunate streak of wrecks, most of which have been somehow fatal.

Joy: I agree, I must say the kid has some racing talent despite everything else, look at that, he's going on the outside, dives into the inside, he's in the lead, Kenny McCormick is leading the pack!

D.W. : Now that's what I'm talking about, would you look at that, racing fans!

Kenny miraculously holds onto the lead position, fighting for it at every turn, his #39 US Army car executing turns flawlessly, the car's engine performing viciously, propelling the #39 throughout Suzuka's winding curves. Lap 96, Speed Racer holds onto 2nd, Foxxy Love in 3rd, Asuka fights her own teammate, Rei Ayanami in the #00 car, their two cars striking each other as they brawl for 4th.

Gendo: Rei!

Rei: Yes?

Gendo: Secure the win at all costs!

Rei: Yes.

#00 tears away from the punishing #02, Rei takes advantage of a gap forming between the trio of lead vehicles. Lap 100 had approached, the field entered the 1st Turn, Rei shot forward into the lead.

#00's netting came open, Rei's arm extended outward, along with a scarlet blood red spear, two pronged, a pair of fangs bled from serpent coils, the weapon expanded, becoming greater in size, and without any seen force, it darted in reverse, escaping the car, a white aura sparked from the staff end of the spear, this was the Spear of Longinus, tool of the Seeds, capable of penetrating and eroding AT Fields, as well as any material that came to bear itself against the sharp, deadly ends. Not a single driver had time to react as the Spear of Longinus tore through their cars, those that did not take the direct brunt of the projectile were tossed off of the track by the shockwave that traveled through the thick humid air, as the Spear reached speeds exceeding Mach 1, in 0.0012 seconds, all but three cars, the #00, #5, and #88, had been reduced to either crumpled over turned piles of wreckage or were severed in half, skating along the asphalt, coming to abrupt stops. The Spear shrank down to a 3 foot long version of itself, and stopped suddenly in mid-air at the 2nd Turn, and dropped, striking the asphalt, cracks spreading outward, steam emanated from the fallen spear as water droplets in the humid air practically boiled. Heat spread out from the spear, transferring to the asphalt which began to bubble, an oozing sludge that was once the road surface.

Joy: Almost the whole field was involved in that wreck!

D.W. : What in the world was-

McReynolds: Get down!

Glass shattered, falling in a crystalline shower in the booth as an ear splitting crack of sound filled the room, a resulting sonic boom from the Spear. Over across the stands, fans let out painful screams, their hands covering their ears, the flag man was knocked back on his feet, the railing around his perch saving him from a dreadful fall.

In that single moment, only few words were said, the radios fell silent for all but a single phrase said seconds before the race came to closure.

Foxxy Love: You'd best get out of my way bitch, or you are going to be dead!

Foxxy clipped the rear of the #00 sending Rei into a spin, air caught under the car for a brief moment, and sent it airborne into the fence, much to the horror of thousands of spectators who had begun stampeding up the stands in a wild hysteric panic.

Speed Racer hit the brakes and the wheel cycled to its limits, sending the #5 into a controlled spin, Foxxy Love speeding across the finish line, no one saw but the electric eyes of tracking cameras. Foxxy took the win, but there was no reason to celebrate. Speed reentered the final turn, this time driving in the opposite direction, heading towards the cataclysmic scene. 1,000 feet above Suzuka a Bell Ranger's rotors beat the air, sending outwards pulses of sound, the helicopter began to come into a landing approach, decreasing altitude, coming around in a widening curve, settling down on the asphalt, dirt and spilt oil began to spray outward in the rotor wash, the rotors began to slow and the engine drone died off slowly. The Inspector climbed out of the cockpit ducking under the slowing rotors, his shoes hitting the asphalt. Trixie, the pilot of the Ranger, was quick to follow. Speed Racer slowed down when he saw her and the Inspector, he pulled the netting down and climbed out of the #5, and began sprinting over to them.

Speed: Inspector!

Inspector: Speed, I'm glad you weren't involved in this wreck, this is simply horrible.

Trixie: What could have caused all of this?

Inspector: I can't say for sure, but it seems that it may have been an anti-tank missile, possibly Soviet built, considering international arms dealers as a possible source for such a weapon's distribution, however that may not be the case considering the damage some of these cars have received.

Trixie: That car! It's on fire!

Speed: Hit the deck!

They all dove onto the asphalt as the #39 US Army car exploded, a black and red cloud bellowing out into the air, debris began to rain on the track, a wave of intense heat hit the three people as they lay on the ground, smoke trailing over them, each got up and ran from the brimstone remains of the car. Bits of molten fiberglass and glowing metal continued to drift in the air, a plethora of fire trucks and ambulances filtered out onto the track, heading towards the towering inferno. Above EVAC dual rotor helicopters made an approach, each carrying a team of trained medical personnel.

On the final turn, the #00 car hung from the fence, the sheer weight of the car peeled the fencing back as if it was the frail skin of a banana; the car began to slide off as the fence gave way, Rei Ayanami fell from the car, like a rag doll thrown by a petulant young girl. She sat there, staring at the black clouds erupting from the other side of Suzuka, and she held much regret for what she had done, a feeling she had never felt. Guilt. Regret. A red haired girl stumbled up to her, blood dripping from her right eye, covered by her hands, hiding the wound. She stood there, her single working eye giving an angry stare, it was then that Asuka collapsed, exhausted and pained. Rei's sight was blurred, but she saw the red and white figure of an emergency helicopter as it landed just 40 yards away, quickly obscured in a cloud of dirt kicked up by the spinning bladed rotors.

On the violent stretch of torn metal and fuel, the #39 US Army car lay a burning derelict hulk, lit in dooming pillars of flames that resulted from a tremendous explosion, the car had been a powder keg. Unrecognizable as ever to have been a vehicle, custom built to sets of regulations, its sole purpose to compete against others alike. Kenny McCormick was on his stomach, face down on the asphalt raceway, that boy, a loss in many races, had survived, the mysterious form of revival that took place on many occasions was not to be held, or at least it wouldn't have, had a medical evacuation helicopter not have chosen Kenny as a place to set down its landing skids. Kenny did not care, worse misfortune had come before, his friends would yell "You Bastards!" and "They killed Kenny!" as it was his near daily routine.

Kenny awoke in his garage, alive once more, with not a single explanation, he shrugged it off, and despite not being victor, he held a private celebration, though it was soon intruded upon, by the rowdy Eric Cartman, who punched the poor boy, for hogging a whole bottle of champagne, a bubbly beverage meant to be opened by the victory team, that of Foxxy's, but such celebrations were not being held that late morning hour.

The Cartoon Cup was a wild track affair, though it was here in Japan where its limits were pushed, shotguns, elemental bending, cars...riding on cars, none of it meant anything to the power observed here in Suzuka.

Millions sat behind television sets, many shocked by what had happened, though some cheered, like it was all some action anime film. It may as well have been.

Thus concluded the fiery and exciting Thunder 100, ending in sirens' tirades and flashing lights, smoke enveloping large portions of the miles of asphalt race way, a dark shroud. NASCAR officials came to their conclusion that Cartoon Cup races were forbidden from being held overseas, in the wild frontiers of animation, but it was soon met with fierce opposition by the animated cast of drivers and fans alike, each hoping for the adrenaline, drama saturated miles to come, at a unique Eastern track, known as the Twin Ring Motegi.

Finishing Results

DNF (Did Not Finish)

88; Foxxy Love - 1st

5; Speed Racer- DNF - 2nd

00; Rei Ayanami- DNF- 3rd

39; Kenny McCormick- DNF- 4th

02; Asuka Langley Soryu- DNF- 5th

20; Rainbow Dash- DNF- 6th

11; Twilight Sparkle- DNF- 7th

24; Beavis- DNF- 8th

32; The Warden- DNF- 9th

1; Nigel Uno- DNF- 10th

42; Alejandro- DNF- 11th

2; Hoagie P. Gilligan- DNF- 12th

78; Spongebob SquarePants- DNF- 13th

51; Kim Possible- DNF- 14th

87; Gumball Waterson- DNF- 15th

34; Katara- DNF- 16th

47 William Murderface- DNF- 17th

43; Phineas Flynn- DNF- 18th

16; Danny Phantom- DNF- 19th

29; Edd- DNF- 20th

98; Hank Hill- DNF- 21st

13; Blooregard Q. Kazoo- DNF- 22nd

37; Chowder- DNF- 23rd

10; Francine Smith- DNF- 24th

7; Grim- DNF- 25th

21; Early Cuyler- DNF- 26th

48; Butt-Head- DNF- 27th

23; Flapjack; Toyota- DNF- 28th

37; Chowder- DNF- 29th

31; Eddy- DNF- 30th

15; Frylock- DNF- 31st

22; Bender- DNF- 32nd

17; Timmy Turner- DNF- 33rd

49 Ben Tennyson- DNF- 34th

99; Dudley Puppy- DNF- 35h

14; Eric Cartman- DNF- 36th

56; Meatwad- DNF- 37th

55; Master Shake- DNF- 38th

26; Aang- DNF- 39th

27; Ed- DNF- 40th

04; Brock- DNF- 41st

36; Stan Smith- DNF- 42nd

38; Sokka- DNF- 43rd


End file.
